Fifty
by Xaxa Vier
Summary: Fang terus mengalami kejadian yang sama di mana Halilintar akan menyatakan perasaanya secara berulang./"Jadilah Pacarku."/"Apa maksudmu?Aku pacarmu kan?"/my first fic!/Halifang/Boboiboy/BBF: Rate T


Namanya Fang. Siapa? Itu pemuda dengan tampang cueknya yang memandang langit dari jendela di dalam kelas. Sekali lagi, mencoba untuk mengabaikan penjelasan guru di depan—yang Fang rasa sudah ia dengar berkali-kali.

"Siklus adalah putaran waktu yang di dalamnya terdapat daur atau rangkaian kejadian yang berulang-ulang secara tetap dan teratur. Mungkin kalian sudah mengerti ini jadi—"

Kring!

Bel pertanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Dan Fang—sekali lagi—sudah menduganya dan sebentar lagi guru tersebut akan kembali berbicara...

"Jadi untuk tugas besok kalian harus membuat salah satu contoh siklus, dan presentasikan ke depan. Jangan lupakan itu, saya permisi dulu." ujar guru tersebut. Membereskan peralatan mengajarnya, dan melenggang keluar kelas karena tugasnya sudah selesai.

Seperti itu...

"Baik bu!"

Semua murid-murid mulai berisik, ada yang hanya diam, ada yang bercanda, dan tentunya juga ada yang pergi ke kantin. Dan Fang juga sudah tidak asing lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Oleh karena itu ia tidak bangkit dari duduknya, ia menunggu seseorang untuk memanggil namanya.

"Fang! Halilintar mencarimu!"

Seperti yang ia duga. Fang berdiri, dan mulai membuat _Hipotesis_ nya dalam diam. Halilintar adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, ia adalah seorang pemuda dengan tatapan tajam dan bermulut pedas, tak ada siapapun yang berani mengusiknya termasuk guru-guru di sekolah ini.

Sekarang Halilintar akan mengajaknya ke taman belakang, dan akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Fang. Bagaimana Fang bisa tahu? Karena Fang sudah mengalaminya berkali-kali, dari yang Fang Ingat, sudah 20 kali kejadian ini berulang.

Fang mencatat semuanya. Pukul 09.30 bel istirahat akan berbunyi, pukul 09.32 Ying akan memanggilnya dan mengatakan bahwa Halilintar ingin menemuinya, pukul 09.49 Halilintar akan bilang bahwa ia menyukainya dan meminta Fang untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Nah, dari sini adalah permasalahannya, setiap Fang menjawab sesuatu, Halilintar akan segera bunuh diri dihadapan Fang menggunakan pisau yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Kemudian akan ada cahaya yang membuat Fang silau, yang membuatnya tiba-tiba sudah ada ada di kelas. Saat Fang melihat ke arah jam, jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 09.00. Aneh bukan? Dari segala kesimpulan yang Fang pikirkan, jika ia kembali ke kelas ini pada pukul 09.00 lagi, itu berarti ia gagal.

Fang menyebutnya _first scene_.

Awalnya Fang terkejut. Namun akhirnya ia bisa terbiasa juga.

Fang berjalan keluar kelas, kemudian menghampiri Halilintar yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan yang ke dua puluh satu kalinya Fang ajukan, mungkin bagi Halilintar Fang baru saja mengucapkannya sekali.

"Ikut aku ke taman belakang. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Fang mengangguk. Ia mengekor Halilintar dari belakang menuju ke taman belakang sekolah.

Selama adegan-adegan sebelumnya, Fang sudah mulai melakukan percobaan sejak kejadian ketiga. Dan ada beberapa hal yang harus Fang lakukan: Pertama, ia harus tetap mengekori Halilintar, dengan tidak berjalan di sampingnya atau berjalan dihadapannya. Kedua, ia tidak boleh memanggil Halilintar atau membuka percakapan sebelum mereka sampai di Taman. Ketiga, ia tidak boleh menyinggung Halilintar dengan cara berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kejadian selanjutnya. Jika Fang melanggar tiga kejadian di atas, maka akan ada cahaya silau yang membuat Fang kembali ke first scene.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di Taman belakang. Fang dan Halilintar bertatap-tatapan. Dan Fang harus kembali berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jadilah pacarku." ujar Halilintar.

"Huh?"

Fang sudah mengetahui ini. Tapi sesuai aturan, ia harus berpura-pura terkejut atau first scene akan terulang.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Sekarang aku sudah memberanikan diri untuk menembakmu. Jadilah pacarku."

Sekarang...Jawaban Fang akan menentukan segalanya.

Fang diam, pura-pura terkejut.

"Baiklah."

Hening.

Halilintar tak menjawab, Fang menghela nafas...ia gagal lagi. Halilintar mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya. dan mulai menggorok lehernya sendiri. Saat itu juga cahaya terang yang menyilaukan membuat Fang tidak bisa melihat. Dan tau-tau ia sudah ada di kelas. Huh, first scene terulang lagi.

Pukul 09.00.

Masih ada 30 menit lagi untuk ia mencatat segalanya. Fang mulai mengeluarkan buku kecil dari saku celananya dan mulai mencatat.

Tidak. Ia tidak sedang mencatat apa yang guru dihadapannya katakan, ia mencatat apa yang terjadi barusan. Sebagai alasan penting agar ia tidak lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dan untuk itu ia harus membuat hipotesis nya setiap ia mengalami first scene, agar ia bisa terbebas dari _Anomali _ini.

_**Tanggal 5 Mei xx / 09.00 / Kejadian ke 21**_

_**Kata "Baiklah" tidak akan bisa berfungsi.**_

Fang menemukan satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut, saat itu ia mencoba membuat coretan di meja, namun setelah ia mengalami Scene 1 coretan tersebut hilang. Atau Fang merobek sebuah kertas, dan menempelkannya di meja menggunakan selotip, dan seperti tadi, kertas tersebut juga hilang.

Ini seperti semuanya memang benar-benar kembali pada satu waktu, bagaikan siklus yang berulang-ulang. Namun anehnya segala benda yang ada pada Fang tidak pernah menghilang. Seperti saat ia mencoba menaruh pulpen di saku bajunya, setelah ia mengalami first scene pulpen tersebut masih ada. Oleh Karena itu Fang dapat mencatat segalanya, karena segala hal yang ditulisnya tidak akan pernah terulang lagi meski sudah mengalami first scene.

Pukul 09.28.

Ada 2 menit lagi. Dan Fang masih mencatat. Untuk saat ini ia tak boleh menjawab 'baiklah' kepada Halilintar. Ia juga tidak boleh menjawab 'ya', 'maaf', atau 'tidak'. Dan Fang juga tidak boleh tidak menjawab. Dan dari kesimpulan yang Fang dapatkan, Ia tak boleh membuat Halilintar kecewa.

"Siklus adalah putaran waktu yang di dalamnya terdapat daur atau rangkaian kejadian yang berulang-ulang secara tetap dan teratur. Mungkin kalian sudah mengerti ini jadi—"

Kring!

"Jadi untuk tugas besok kalian harus membuat salah satu contoh siklus, dan presentasikan ke depan. Jangan lupakan itu, saya permisi dulu."

"Baik bu!"

Fang memasukkan buku kecil tersebut ke sakunya. Dan menunggu.

"Fang! Halilintar mencarimu!"

Fang berjalan Menghampiri Halilintar.

"Ada apa?"

"Ikut aku ke taman belakang. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Fang kembali ke taman ini lagi.

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Sekarang aku sudah memberanikan diri untuk menembakmu. Jadilah pacarku."

Fang diam. Kali ini apa yang harus Fang jawab?

"Tentu."

Hening.

Ia gagal lagi.

.

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Fang menghela nafas.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul.

Hey! Menghela nafas pun tak boleh?!

Ok, dia gagal lagi.

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Tolong bahagiakan aku!"

Fang meringis, merutuki apa yang barusan ia ucapkan tadi.

Dan first scene kembali terjadi.

.

.

.

Fang menghela nafas.

Pukul 09.00.

Seperti namanya, Fang kembali mengalami first scene.

Ia lelah, ia frustasi, ia depresi.

Ia tak mengerti. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa keluar dari siklus ini? Misteri ini masih belum dipecahkan dan Fang kebingungan setengah mati. Apakah tidak ada satupun murid yang menyadarinya?

_**Tanggal 5 mei xx / 09.01 / Kejadian ke 39**_

_**Menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar dengan konyol pun tak berfungsi.**_

_**Sekarang apa yang harus aku jawab? Aku kehabisan ide.**_

Sekarang Fang kembali ada di sini. Di Taman ini.

.

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Fang diam.

"Hentikan." gumamnya pelan.

Hening. Fang tahu ia gagal lagi.

Namun Halilintar tidak bunuh diri. Hal yang langka! Halilintar tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan maju dan mengecup kening Fang.

"Bersabarlah."

Setelah itu, first Scene kembali terjadi.

Fang kembali ke kelas ini dengan bola mata yang melebar. Ini membuatnya terkejut sungguh, dari 39 kejadian yang ia alami, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Halilintar tersenyum! Meskipun pada akhirnya ia gagal lagi sih.

Fang segera mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya

_**Tanggal 5 Mei xx / 09.20 / Kejadian ke 32**_

_**Ini Aneh! Segala hal yang aku jawab pada Halilintar, baru kali ini ia tersenyum! Meskipun first scene tetap terjadi, untuk saat ini aku mendapatkan setitik pencerahan. Kali ini aku akan menjawab segala hal yang menjurus sedikit memberontak. Mungkin itu akan berhasil!**_

Kring!

.

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus aku jawab?

"Sebenarnya...Apa yang sedang terjadi?" bukannya menjawab, Fang malah memberikan pertanyaan kepada Halilintar. Namun sepertinya ini berhasil, ekspresi baru keluar dari Halilintar!

Ia menangis.

"Kau akan mengerti."

Dan ia gagal lagi.

.

.

.

"jadilah pacarku."

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti."

Halilintar terdiam.

.

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Halilintar menjawab dengan tenang.

"Jika begini terus, 'Ia' tidak akan mengijinkan kita untuk bersama."

huh?

"Jadilah pacarku."

Fang terdiam, Ini sudah kejadian ke 49 yang ia alami namun ia masih tidak bisa mengerti. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar dengan benar.

"Tolong berikan aku petunjuk."

Dan setelah itu api mulai berkobar dihadapannya. Fang membulatkan kedua matanya.

Ia sudah ingat.

First Scene kembali terjadi tapi meskipun begitu sepertinya Fang sudah tahu apa yang harus ia jawab.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir Fang mulai mencatat. Kemungkinan ini adalah catatan terakhirnya.

"Siklus adalah putaran waktu yang di dalamnya terdapat daur atau rangkaian kejadian yang berulang-ulang secara tetap dan teratur. Mungkin kalian sudah mengerti ini jadi—"

Ya, Siklus adalah putaran waktu dengan rangkaian kejadian yang berulang-ulang. Mungkin, siklus itu akan berhenti sekarang.

"Jadilah pacarku." Halilintar mengucapkan hal itu untuk yang ke lima puluh kalinya, mungkin juga untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Fang terdiam, ia mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

Dengan senyuman lemah yang ia tunjukkan, Fang mencoba untuk menatap Halilintar.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini pacarmu, tahu. Hentikan ini dan ayo istirahat bersama. Kau dan aku sudah lelah." setetes air mata pun mengalir.

Halilintar tersenyum. Maju kemudian mulai memeluk tubuh Fang erat. Membiarkan seragamnya basah karena air mata Fang.

"Terima kasih." bisik Halilintar. Mengecup pucuk kepala Fang.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:AAAAAAAA!!! Apa yang sudah aku tulis ini?! Berhubungan saya sedang suka-sukanya dengan Boifang(UwU) Saya mencoba untuk membuat minific ini. Semoga kalian suka hehe.**

**Sengaja dibuat kayak gini emang agar kalian yang membaca bisa berhipotesis sendiri hehe.**

**Ini fic pertamaku! jadi kalo ada kesalahan maklumi, yah!**

**Rencana nya sih pengen di bikin epilog. tapi entahlah! ok bye! RnR please~**

**Hipotesis:_ jawaban sementara terhadap masalah yang masih bersifat praduga karena masih harus dibuktikan kebenarannya._**

**Anomali: _penyimpangan atau keanehan yang terjadi atau dengan kata lain tidak seperti biasanya._**


End file.
